A Starry Proposal
by Alison Silverstorm
Summary: This was the first time he felt like this towards someone. The feeling of wanting to spend the rest of his life with someone.
1. A Starry Proposal

**A STARRY PROPOSAL**

Rays of sunlight streamed through the translucent curtains of Magnus's bedroom, making him squint his eyes and close it with a snap from his fingers. It took him a few moments to realize the feeling of Alec's warm, strong body pressed against him and the huffs of air that tickled his skin every now and then, making the hairs on his neck stand up in ecstasy. Sometime during the night, the two seemed to have switched positions and it was now Alec who was spooning him.

Desperately needing to look away from the sunlight and into the face of his blue-eyed Nephilim, Magnus turned around as gently as he could to face his boyfriend.

Alec really did look beautiful in the morning. The faint glow of morning covering his pale face. Magnus tried to resist the urge to place a kiss on those pretty cheekbones and failed miserably. Alec's eyes fluttered but didn't open at the feeling of lips on his cheeks.

"Morning, sweetpea…" Magnus cooed.

Alec beat against the warlock's bare chest playfully and snuggled closer. "I told you not to call me that."

Magnus smirked. "I'll keep at it."

"Will this shut you up?" Alec asked as he reached up to kiss his boyfriend. Magnus sighed into the kiss and deepened it, an action Alec eagerly replicated. But the kiss was over a bit too soon for Magnus's liking and he chased the Shadowhunter's lips.

"I'd love to. But I've got to be at the Institute early today. Jace wanted to train, although, I think it's mainly just to show off his moves in front of Clary."

Magnus pouted adorably. "Fine. But I expect compensation on our date tonight."

Alec blinked and then brightened up visibly. "It's Friday?"

 _Hopefully the best Friday of your life_ , Magnus thought inwardly but replied with a "Time sure does fly when you're working, Alexander."

Alec smiled and nodded in agreement. "It sure does."

"Anyway, that's beside the point. You're compensating on—"

"Oh I'll compensate alright. But I'm giving you two options. Would you prefer your compensation to be a couple of kisses or…something else?" Alec said seductively.

Magnus almost thought his eyeballs were going to pop out of their sockets. He was **definitely** not expecting **that**. All he could do was gulp. "I'll take the latter, Mr Lightwood," he said lustfully.

Alec winked and before Magnus could say anything, he was out of bed and in the shower in record time.

The warlock just lay there with a scandalized look on his face for a few minutes before getting up determinedly and following his boyfriend into the shower, who, gladly pulled him in.

Magnus heaved out a sigh and mentally congratulated himself after Alec left for not giving anything away. But the worst wasn't over yet.

He had to get Maryse and Robert's blessing.

He also smiled reminiscently as he recalled last Friday's date night. It was nothing big. Just another one of their dates. But it was on that day that Magnus realized he wanted to marry Alec. It surprised him at first. He had had thousands upon thousands of lovers in the time he had been on this planet. But none of them had ever asked him to marry them and frankly, he hadn't any such thoughts either. This was the first time he felt like this towards someone.

The feeling of wanting to spend the rest of his life with someone.

In the three years that they had been together, Maryse and Robert had definitely made improvement when it came to Magnus and his relationship with their son. It took a while, but they had eventually come to terms with it. Heck, he could even say they fully accepted it now. He was sure of it when Maryse accidentally walked in on them making out in Alec's old room at the Institute. Magnus remembered mentally preparing himself for the events that he thought would follow next. But no, nothing happened. To his utter disbelief(and Alec's), Maryse Lightwood had just smirked at them and left quietly.

He wasn't sure that one incident would make them give him their blessing, but he had to try.

And that was how he found himself walking towards the New York Institute at around two o'clock. Upon reaching, he knocked on the large doors. He hoped the person opening the door would be anyone other than Alec.

Thankfully, it was Isabelle. "Magn—" she began but was silenced by Magnus putting a hand over her mouth. He took it away before she could react though and she was left looking at him confusedly.

"Your parents called me to reinforce the wards."

Isabelle glared. "That isn't a good reason for trying to attack me, Magnus!"

"Isabelle, sweetheart, as much as I love your cries of joy whenever I visit, I wish to surprise Alexander with my presence."

Isabelle made an _Ohhhh_ face and ushered him in. "Right this way."

Magnus guessed she was taking him to Robert and Maryse's office. And he was right. "Mom and Dad just returned from a trip in Idris and they're staying in for a few days. They're probably finishing a few last-minute reports, but you can go in anyway."

"Thank you, Isabelle." Magnus said in his sweetest voice, hoping to make up for the incident at the door. It looked like Isabelle took the hint because she smirked before turning around and leaving, her six-inch heels clicking sharply on the floor.

Magnus sucked his breath and opened the door to Robert and Maryse's office.

"Magnus! What brings you here?" Maryse exclaimed when she saw the warlock enter.

"A very good morning to you too, Maryse. And Robert." Magnus said by way of greeting. Robert nodded politely in return.

Maryse continued talking. "If you're looking for Alec—"

"No, I'm not here for him. In fact, I came in here hoping to not see him."

Maryse and Robert's eyes both widened marginally. It was then that Magnus realized that they had misunderstood his meaning. He quickly scurried to make things clear. "I mean—Not like that! It's just…" he trailed off a little helplessly.

 _I'm the High friggin' Warlock of Brooklyn. I can do this,_ Magnus told himself and took another deep breath before continuing.

"Your son is the most wonderful man I've met and I would be a blithering idiot if I didn't do what I'm about to do."

Robert raised an eyebrow. "Which is?"

"Last Friday night, I realized that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Alec. It's something I've never felt in all my years of being in love. So what I'm trying to say is….I would like your blessing to marry your son."

The two Lightwoods looked at him like he had grown a second head. Magnus braced himself for what was to come.

"By the Angel, Magnus! I was beginning to think you'd never ask! What in Raziel's name took you THREE years to realize this?!" Maryse exclaimed exasperatedly but smiled anyway.

Robert was positively beaming and was about to say something when the last person Magnus wanted to see at the moment walked into the office.

"Mom and Dad, there are a few papers that need—" Alec began but stopped abruptly and froze when he saw Magnus. He then looked suspiciously at Robert and Maryse before he let his questioning eyes settle on the warlock's.

"Magnus? What are you doing here?"

Said person snapped back to attention and tried to say something but Maryse interrupted him. "I had asked Magnus to drop by to reinforce the wards. Isabelle informed me the last demon attack had weakened them marginally. I was just briefing Magnus about it. Right, Magnus?"

The last part was directed at Magnus who had by now regained his composure and masked his earlier panicked expression. "Of course, Maryse. In fact, I just met Isabelle at the door on my way to your office."

"There you go. Now, why don't you leave those papers on my desk? I'll make sure Magnus gives it to you on his way out."

Alec suspiciously raised an eyebrow at the three of them before walking towards his mother's desk and placing the intended stack of papers. Then, without so much as a second glance at anyone, walked out of the room and closed the doors.

The three of them heaved a very audible sigh of relief.

"That was close." Robert said a little breathlessly. Maryse had sat down on the leather chair by now and had started to sign the papers. Magnus noted that she signed the papers at pell-mell speed. _Years of practice_ , he thought. When she finished, she looked up at him with a small smile. "You have our blessing, Magnus. You're good for him," she said in a very simple manner.

Magnus didn't know what to say. He still hadn't fully recovered from quite the scare that had happened a few minutes ago and the Lightwood parents actually giving him their blessing was a little too much shock to handle.

Robert stood up from his chair and went over to give Magnus a pat on the back. "Congratulations, son." Then, he leaned a little closer, "But if you hurt him, I won't hesitate to kill you."

"Robert!" Maryse chided.

Robert pulled back and just shrugged. Magnus chuckled nervously. "Ah…There will be no need for that. I would never do anything to hurt Alexander."

Maryse gave him a cold glare, "You'd better," and returned back to smiling.

A sort of uncomfortable silence settled over the room and when Robert's phone buzzed, Magnus inwardly thanked it.

"I'm sorry but I need to take this," Robert said and left the room.

As soon as the door closed, Maryse loosened up a bit. Magnus hadn't even realized she was stiff until then.

"So, when are you proposing?"

"Oh! Ummm…Tonight? It's Friday and Fridays are usually date nights for me and Alec." It came out a little awkwardly.

Maryse nodded her head approvingly. "Well then, I'll let you get to it. Could you hand these papers over to Alec? I did tell him you'd do it."

Magnus gave her his sweetest smile. "Of course. Thank you, Maryse….For everything."

"And Magnus?"

"Yes?"

Maryse's voice softened and she said sadly, "Promise me you'll keep him happy. And if he says yes, don't let your marriage end up like mine and Robert's."

Magnus nodded, gave her a comforting smile and left. He didn't have any planning to do because everything was already in place. All that was left was to execute it.

Magnus knew his boyfriend wouldn't be let off until late in the evening, so he decided to drop the papers in Alec's room and treat himself to some champagne after going home.

The way to Alec's room wasn't too tough. He'd been there many times before. So he confidently made his way to Alec's room. The door was closed, so he assumed the room to be empty.

But his assumptions were wrong, because as soon as he set foot inside the room, he was wrapped up in the warm embrace of two strong lanky arms and the faint smell of sweat. Magnus stood still for only a moment before wrapping his arms around Alec's waist and pulling him close.

When they pulled apart, Alec's worried blue eyes searched Magnus's glamoured brown ones, his hands caressing the warlock's face as if to check for injuries. Magnus's heart overflowed with fondness.

"Magnus! Are you alright? What did Mom and Dad do? Did they hurt you? Did they—" Alec's rambling was silenced when Magnus put a finger to his lips.

"You need to relax, Alexander. Like Maryse said, she called me to reinforce your wards."

"But they're the other way…"

Magnus put on his best _I'm-so-offended_ look. "Can't a boyfriend see his boyfriend? Besides, I came by to drop the papers," Magnus said gesturing to the stack of signed papers that lay neatly at the centre of Alec's table.

"Oh," was all Alec said.

"That's settle then. Now, it has been over seven hours since I last kissed my boyfriend and I am desperately in need of one—no, make it a hundred, kisses from him right now." Magnus said in a theatrical tone.

Alec shook his head and smiled fondly. "C'mere, you."

And then they were kissing, not the fierce and passion filled type. The type that said 'I missed you' and 'I love you' and a dozen other sweet nothings. Magnus tugged the blue-eyed boy closer and ran his hands through his raven black hair making said boy moan in pleasure.

Just as the kiss started to gain heat and Alec started to push Magnus back against the wall, a distant voice from down the hallway called out. It was Jace. "Alec! Dude, we gotta train! Where are you?"

Alec pulled away, closed his eyes and sighed. "Guess I better go. The sooner I finish here the faster I can come home for our date. By the way, where are we going this time?"

Magnus smirked slyly. "It's a surprise, darling," he said and winked.

Alec looked at him wide-eyed. Magnus never _not_ told him where they were going, so this was new. A thought entered Alec's mind. Had he forgotten something? Was today special? The perplexion must have shown on his face because Magnus said, "You didn't forget anything, Alexander."

Alec inwardly sighed in relief and his face relaxed again. "Then what is it?"

The warlock smiled again and leaned closer as he whispered into Alec's ear, "It's a surprise."

Jace's voice was heard again, but this time it was closer.

"Guess you better go. Don't bother with the wards. I'll make up some excuse to tell Mom," Alec said sadly, but added, "I love you, Mags."

Magnus's smiled that special smile which he had reserved for Alec alone as he opened a portal. "I love you too, sweetpea."

Alec frowned but Magnus just laughed and placed an eskimo kiss before walking through the portal. The portal folded within itself and disappeared just as a very angry Jace came in.

"By the Angel, Alec! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Then, taking Alec by one of his arms, Jace pulled him out of the room and towards the training arena. "I'm going to make you pay for prioritising making out with your boyfriend over training."

Alec knew he was in major trouble, but he didn't care anyway because his mind was too occupied in pondering about his 'surprise' date.

 _ **That evening…**_

"Magnus! I'm home!" Alec called out to his boyfriend as he closed the door behind him. Just as he began removing his gear, Magnus emerged from their bedroom looking all dressed up. _Actually, more dressed up than usual_ , Alec observed.

Magnus smiled at the sight of his boyfriend and came over to give Alec a 'welcome home' kiss. Alec so badly wanted to run his fingers through the raven black hair he loved so much, but it was styled at the moment and that meant no touching. So he just settled with snaking an arm around the warlock's waist.

"You're a mess, my darling Shadowhunter. Go shower and change." Magnus said when they pulled apart.

Alec smiled slyly. He did that quite often these days. "Actually…I'm all ready," he said and removed the last of his gear to reveal a blue button-down shirt with rolled up sleeves and simple black jeans.

"I knew my gear wasn't going to be messy when we went out on today's patrol. So I just wore the outfit Izzy picked out for me underneath the gear. I hope you don't mind…" Alec said with a hint of uncertainty and guilt in his voice, as if he was afraid he had made a mistake.

"You never cease to amaze me, Alexander."

Alec tried to hide the blush that was creeping up his face from that comment and all the love in Magnus's eyes and failed. Luckily, Magnus just pecked his lips briefly and turned around to open a Portal to their mysterious destination.

He _may_ have swayed his hips a little seductively as he did that, which _may_ have made Alec stare lustfully.

"Come on, darling. We have a date to get to," Magnus said and offered a hand for Alec to take. Then, they walked through the glowing purple void. Magnus was surprised at how good a job he was doing in hiding the fact that he was going to propose. The box containing the ring was tucked away safely in the most secluded pocket of his jacket.

When Alec stepped out of the Portal on the other side, he was confused. They had portalled to what looked like the top of a small hill. The ground was covered with lush, green grass and the smell of it mixed with the cool night air was a pleasant, earthy one. There were a few trees scattered across the vast expanse but one in particular caught Alec's eye.

It was a huge oak tree which provided an equally huge area of shade. From the branches of the tree hung small, glowing bluish-white lights. As Alec walked closer, he recognized them to be witchlights tied to strings which in turn were tied to various branches. Beneath the tree lay a spread-out picnic blanket that had various picnic-related dishes.

Alec's breath hitched at the sight of all this as he took it all in with dazed eyes. But he still couldn't tell where they were.

"Magnus? Where is this?" he breathed.

Magnus chuckled. "Why, Alexander! I thought you'd know! But I guess that's because this area isn't often scouted by Shadowhunters. So not many know of it. We're in the outskirts of Idris."

"Idris?"

"Yes. Idris. Idris as in the Shadowhunters' homeland. Idris as in—Mgghh!" Magnus's sarcastic reply was interrupted by Alec kissing him lovingly.

"It's beautiful," Alec whispered when they parted to breathe.

"I'm glad you like it, darling." Then, extending his hand, he asked, "Shall we?".

Alec smiled amusedly at his boyfriend's gentlemanly gestures but took his offered hand anyway and together, walked over and sat down.

Soon enough, they were well into dinner and Magnus was briefing a very curious Alec about all the dishes they were having.

Alec was midway through a heavenly slice of apple pie when the question came to him. "So, why Idris? Not that I don't love it, but…" Alec trailed off, hoping Magnus would get his point.

Magnus didn't say anything, just smiled and flicked his wrist. As always when Magnus worked his magic, Alec watched in awe as two blue sparks emerged from Magnus's fingertips and flew among the witchlights. Then, one by one, the witchlights started to fade away and soon, all of them were turned off.

"Now, look up."

Alec stood from his spot, looked up and gasped. A part of the tree's crown and all the witchlights had disappeared. But that wasn't what made Alec gasp.

It was what was written on the sky. Literally, _written_. The stars were aligned to form something. It took Alec a few seconds to make it what it was, but he finally did. It said:

 _Alexander Gideon Lightwood, will you do me the honour of being my betrothed?_

Alec couldn't believe his eyes. He read it again to make sure he wasn't mistaken. The alignment remained the same and so did the words.

He didn't know what he needed to do next because his head automatically turned to the ground next to him. And sure enough, Magnus was there, crouched down on one knee in classic proposal position and holding open a small velvet box. His eyes were full of love and hope and a mixture of many other emotions.

It took his brain a while to realize that Magnus was expecting an answer. So he looked back into those gold-green cat eyes he had come to not live without and said the sacred word with shining eyes.

"Yes."

Magnus broke into a wide grin as he took Alec's hand and slipped the ring into his ring finger. It slid into place perfectly. But as soon as he did that, Alec tackled him to the ground and kissed him with so much love, passion and fire that it sent Magnus's head reeling. Magnus kissed back with equal force. For a while, it was just lips, teeth and tongues dancing to an invisible and inaudible harmony.

What felt like hours later, they pulled apart and Alec nuzzled Magnus's neck affectionately. It was only now that Alec realized he hadn't even properly taken a look at the ring. So, he lifted his left hand and looked at his ring finger.

Alec thought the ring was beautiful. He brought it closer to have a good look at it and noticed that there was something engraved in it, but the darkness made it difficult to see and he wished he could activate his Nyx rune.

As if sensing his difficulty, Magnus entwined his fingers with Alec's to provide an answer. As soon as their fingers touched, the dimmed engraving lit up and started to glow a shiny gold. Alec was fascinated and now he could see what was written.

 _Aku Cinta Kamu_

"I love you," Alec translated automatically and without meaning to. The glow faded as soon as their hands parted.

"How…?"

" _Forged from the love of me and mine, this ring now made shall forever be thine_ ," Magnus said in a tone of recital. "I visited the Adamant Citadel and had this crafted by the Iron Sisters. It's an age-old art. Forging rings. This one has been made from pure liquid adamas and…and my blood."

Alec's eyes widened and he shot up from his position next to Magnus, making Magnus get up too. "Your blood?!" Alec exclaimed and instantly took Magnus's hands, searching for the cut. Magnus smiled fondly at his Nephilim's worry.

"You needn't worry, my love. My magic healed it in a split second. It was nothing, really."

Alec suddenly stopped what he was doing and stared at Magnus like he didn't recognize him anymore. "Magnus! You shouldn't have done that! It's not nothing! You know I would have been just as satisfied with a mundane ring! I would have—"

Alec's rambling was silenced by Magnus's soft and sure lips on his. And that was it for him. His shoulders slumped in defeat and he surrendered to the kiss, his hands coming up to tangle in his fiancé's hair and pull him closer.

When they pulled apart, the warlock stared into Alec's blue eyes with love and adoration in his own. It made Alec's heart flutter.

"I didn't go to such great lengths for no reason. All along our relationship, my greatest fear was losing you. The thought of you always in the risk of not coming home to me one day gnawed at me. I didn't tell all about this ring yet, Alec. Amor here isn't any ordinary ring."

"Amor?"

"Yes. Amor. Love. It's the name of this ring. Rings made through this ritual are enchanted with extremely rare and powerful protection spells. Spells only these kind of rituals offer. They're stronger than normal ones. And I wanted you to be protected by them. It may sound stupid, but it was the only thing that would ease my worry."

"Oh," was all Alec said softly as he gently traced the words written on the ring.

A thought passed Magnus. "Now that we're officially engaged, what do you want our surname to be? Lightbane? Banewood?"

Alec looked thoughtful for a moment. Then, he laced their fingers together and the words started to glow again.

"I'm thinking….Magnus and Alec Lightwood-Bane. How's that?"

Magnus smiled and pressed a chaste kiss on his lover's lips, "I love it."

"Should we tell everyone?" Alec asked, settling back on the grass and pulling Magnus down with him.

"I believe we should."

"But I don't wanna leave this place right now…"

"That, my dear Alexander, is why we have Skype."

Alec crinkled his nose adorably and asked, "What's Skype?"

Magnus smiled at his lover's innocence and, deciding that showing him is better than telling him, snapped his fingers to make his phone appear.

Alec watched in awe as the warlock opened the so-called Skype and pressed Clary's contact. A dialling ringtone was heard and there was a small box at the bottom right-hand side corner that reflected both their faces.

While they waited for Clary to pick up, Magnus conjured up a huge blanket for the two of them and they snuggled into it and each other.

"Magnus?" a voice said, making Alec tense and then relax when he saw Clary's face on the phone.

"Hey, Biscuit! I'm assuming the whole gang has hijacked my loft to use Netflix?"

Clary looked at him sheepishly. "You could say that. Simon's making Isabelle and Jace watch The Graduate." Then, she turned away from the screen. "Jace! Isabelle! Simon! It's Alec and Magnus."

Three faces, one with golden hair, one with jet back and another with brown, swam into the screen.

"Clary? How are they seeing us? Is it some portal we don't know of?" Jace asked bewildered.

Magnus, Clary and Simon gave each other the _poor, outdated Shadowhunters_ look. Clary sighed. "No, Jace. It's called Skype."

"What's Skype?" Isabelle asked, unconsciously mirroring her brother's words.

Clary ignored that question for now. "So, what's the occasion? You guys okay?"

"We're simply wonderful, Biscuit. Thank you for asking. We called because we have some news."

Simon peeked in. "News?"

"Patience, Sheldon."

"Hey, guys." Alec put in. The four of them noted that his face was shining with happiness.

"Somebody's happy." Clary teased Alec.

"How could he not, when he has just acquired the right to call the world's most fashionable warlock his fiancé?" Magnus said theatrically.

The reactions they got made Alec and Magnus regret deciding to tell them.

Clary squealed and chanted 'Oh my god!'. Simon grinned a huge grin. Jace pretended to choke and faint.

And Isabelle?

Isabelle was a whole other story.


	2. The Power Of Amor

Alec wondered if it was possible for humans to become fluid. That's how hard Isabelle was hugging him when he and Magnus returned to the Institute. Magnus was laughing at Alec's oof! face.

"By the Angel, Iz! You're crushing me! I want to get married in human form, not some shapeless blob!" Alec said in a strangled voice.

After what seemed like hours, Izzy FINALLY let go. Her eyes were shining. "I'm so happy for you, big brother!"

Alec smiled shyly. He was happy his sister approved of Magnus. Just then, Jace walked in and towards Alec to give him a bro hug. "I must say, Alec, you have excellent taste when it comes to men," Jace said and shot his parabatai's fiancé a small smile. Magnus returned his smile.

Alec perked up all of a sudden. "I'm in the mood for some sparring! Jace?"

"One step ahead of you."

Alec went over to his fiancé and pressed a chaste kiss on his lips before winking and walking towards the training arena. Behind him, Izzy had started interrogating Magnus on the details of the proposal.

"Great timing, Jace." Alec and Jace both knew their sister a little too well. Over the years, they had learned that Izzy would start her interrogations exactly three minutes after the congratulatory festivities were over.

Alec really didn't want to train, but he didn't want to sit around and answer his ecstatic sister's questions either. So training it was.

The two picked up their practice weapons and started to train. Alec was so focused on making the right moves that he didn't notice Magnus staring at him enraptured.

"Hey, Alec?" Jace said between breaths.

"What?" Alec asked, panting slightly.

"Your fiancé's giving you the lovey-dovey eyes. Maybe you should loosen a bit," Jace said with a smirk.

That remark caught Alec off-guard and Jace took it as the perfect opportunity to beat his distracted parabatai. He aimed to knock the sparring stick off Alec's hand.

But as soon as he did so, a huge purple wave sent him flying across the arena, making him bang quite harshly against the wall.

"Dude! What the hell?!" was all Jace could say. He then felt something cool flowing through him, instantly easing the ringing sensation of pain vibrating across his whole body. He slowly opened his eyes to see Magnus bent next to him and working his magic. Alec and Izzy were next to him with worried looks on their faces.

"Magnus? Wha…What happened?" Alec asked incredulously.

"It's the ring. One of the protection spells I assume."

Alec looked at Amor. The purple glow around the ring was starting to fade.

Alec looked at Jace sheepishly. "I'm sorry about that. Still not used to it, I guess."

Magnus got up quietly and went over to one of the benches in the training area. He hadn't expected the ring to be so powerful. If Amor was going to do this for anyone who touched Alec, including his loved ones, he wasn't going to have Alec wear it. He would return the ring back to the Iron Sisters and get Alec a mundane engagement ring.

Provided he still wants to be engaged, Magnus thought to himself. After what happened, he doubted Alec would still want to marry him. After all, he did hurt his parabatai. Without meaning to, the tears started to flow freely from the warlock's eyes.

While Alec was still fussing over Jace and apologizing to him, Izzy looked over at the slouched figure sitting on the bench from across them. Something was definitely wrong, but she knew it wasn't in her place to find out. That was Alec's job.

She caught Alec's eye and motioned towards Magnus with her own. As Alec looked to where she was looking, his eyes widened in realization and in two long strides, he was sitting next to Magnus and wrapping an arm around his fiancé.

Magnus stiffened slightly when he felt an arm wrap around him and pull him close. But he relaxed when he saw who it was.

"Babe? What's wrong? Are you alright?" Alec's voice was full of genuine concern and worry.

"I'm sorry… I understand if you want to break the engagement. I'll return the ring to the Iron Sisters…" Magnus's voice was barely a whisper.

"Magnus, what are you talking about?" Alec asked, once again incredulously. He hadn't the slightest idea as to why Magnus would think that.

"I hurt your parabatai! I should've checked and done some more research before making Amor…." Magnus said in a sad tone, his eyes not meeting Alec's.

"Magnus? Look at me."

Magnus took a deep breath and did as told. As soon as his unglamoured eyes met blue ones, Alec cupped one hand around the warlock's neck and another snaked around his waist before crashing his lips with Magnus's. Magnus was truly stunned for a moment, but only for a moment. If this was going to be their last kiss, he was going to make the most of it. So he savoured every second that passed in that moment.

What felt like eons later, Alec pulled away and rested his forehead against Magnus's. "If you thought I was going to leave you just because a ring kicked my parabatai's ass, then something is definitely wrong with you," he whispered against Magnus's lips.

Magnus looked at Alec in disbelief. "So you're not breaking the engagement?"

"What?! No! Besides, it was high time someone toned down Jace's cockiness."

A smile formed on Magnus's lips. A smile filled with relief and love. And this time, it was Magnus who grabbed the shadowhunter's torso and tugged it towards him before kissing his fiancé breathless.

What happened between the two lovebirds, Izzy didn't know. But what she did know was that they had worked it out and everything was alright because they were literally making out on the bench.

Jace was perfectly fine by now, thanks to Magnus's magic. But he was still being his dramatic self. Izzy didn't want to interrupt the two who were still wrapped up in each other's arms. So, she quietly moved Jace to his room, where it was easier to listen to his melodrama.


End file.
